Loosing a Brother
by Ralyssa
Summary: This is a stoyr about hoe Goten does not want to give his brother to Videl and makes up a lie to Gohan saying that he saw her with another boy. Trunks is also involved in this sheme. How? Read and find out.
1. Breaking a couple

Loosing A brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DBZ/GT.

*text* Thinking

"text" talking

* * *

"Gohan when you get married to Videl where are you going to sleep ?" said Goten innocently. 

"Well Goten I am going to live in another house with Videl as my wife."

"Then you are not going to sleep in our room any more?"

"Nope"

_Ding Dong_

"Hi Trunks."

"Hi Goten, can you sparr?"

"Sure come on."

Goten and Trunks went to the forest and started to sparr a for a while. Trunks noticed something strange on his best friend. *I wonder why he is so sad.*

"Goten what's wrong?"

"Nothing" *I wish Gohan did not have to marry that Videl*

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's that Videl is going to take Gohan away from me."

*I am going to have fun doing this* "Well then Goten why don't we do something about it?"

"You mean split them up?"

"Yep."

"But they look so happy when they are together. Won't Gohan be sad?"

"He will sleep with you."

"I´ll do it then."

"Well first...."

Later that evening at dinner table..............................

"Gohan who is sharpner?"

"He is a boy from my class why?"

"Because I saw Videl with a boy named Sharpner at the mall today."

"How did you know that his name was Sharpner?"

*Oh my God what am I going to say now?* "Because she yelled his name. They we're walking just like you walk with her."

"Did she look happy?" asked Gohan as his ki started to rise.

"Now Gohan I am sure it is a misunderstanding" said Goku trying to calm down Gohan.

"Yeah she looked pretty happy."

Gohan was by now SSJ 2 and going to 3. "Goten go to your room" said Chichi.

"But mom."

"Now."

Goten went up to his room while Goku and Chichi tried to calm down Gohan.

The next day at Capsule Corparation......

"Videl who is Erasa?" asked Trunks.

"She is a friend from my school, Why?" asked Videl who was there preparing some pf the wedding arrangements with Bulma.

"Because I saw her kissing Gohan and I heard him say Oooohh Erasa" said Trunks.

"Trunks up to your room" said Bulma as Videl had tears threatining to fall in her eyes.

"But mom."

"Go or no more toys for a month." 

Trunks went stompping up his room and Bulma started to concule Videl.

"Do not beleave him his leying."

"How do you know he is leying?"

"I just have a feeling. You should go talk to him before jumping to conclusions."

"You're right I'll go talk to him right now" said Videl as she got her purse and went flying to the Son house.

_knock knock_

  
"Hel.. Oh it's you."

"You should be talking. Trunks told me everything, Gohan." 

"I don't know what you're talking about but I know that Goten saw and told me everything."

"What did Goten tell you?" 

"He told me you we're going out with Sharpner and that you looked really happy."

"Trunks told me that he saw you kissing Erasa."

"This sounds like one of Trunks evil schemes but why?"

"I don't know."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know he is your brother."

"Well we just have to give them a lesson."

"I know we can pretend we broke up and not talk to each other until Goten and Trunks get guilty enough to tell us the thruth"

"Okay. uh... hurgh.. Videl I never want to see you again!!!"

"Fine I never want to see you either!!!"

Bang went the door and Gohan went past the kitchen and to his bedroom. "Mom the wedding is off!!" yelled Gohan from inside the bedroom. 

Chichi went up to the room and a few minutes later ran out of the door crying telling Goku to take Goten to get a fish for dinner and started to dial Bulma's phone number. 

The next day..............

Gohan stayed all day in his room 'sobbing' because he lost his fiancé. Goten did not dare enter the room. How could he look at his brother in the eye and tell him that everything was going to be alright when he knew he had caused it all.

_Ding Dong_

"Hello Trunks."

"Hi aunt Chichi is Goten home?"

"Yes, Goten Trunks is here!!!"

Goten came slowly to the door and they both walked out and went to the forest.

"Trunks I fell guilty we should not have done that. We have to say something."

* * *

Well what do you guys think. Is Goten going to confess his mistake? What will they do? What will be of Gohan and Videl? Find out on the next chapter of Loosing a brother...

P.S. don't forget to review.


	2. Guilt and pregnancy

Loosing a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of DBZ characters.

We have stopped on where Goten asks Trunks what to do. What will they do? Find out now.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Well I guess we could try to find a way to put them back together again." said Trunks and sat down with his legs crossed and his arms crossed with the left hand on his chin.

"Why don't we get your mom to throw a party and call Gohan and Videl then they will have to show up and start talking and BOOM they are back together." said Goten.

"Wow that is a great idea Goten I am suprised I had not think of that." said Trunks amazed that Goten would have such a great idea. 

Later at capsule corp..........

"Mom why don't we have a party?" asked Trunks.

"Why would we have party?" asked Bulma looking confused at his son after all it was almost tradition it was always the same way Bulma would want to throw a party and Trunks and Vegeta would try to get out of it but would never succed.

*What would we do a party for?* "I don't know let me think?" Trunks looked around and saw some paper on the desk. He picked them up. Since he was born with the intelegence of his mother he instantly recodnized them as prenancy tests. It was positive. "To celebrate that you are pregnant." 

"Yeah I guess we can do that. I would sure like to see Vegeta's face when he finds out that I am pregnant again." said Bulma and got out a list to call her friends.

"We should call let's see the Sons, Tien, Yamcha, Videl and You make the rest of the list." said Trunks and went skipping to his room. 

*I know what his up to. He is trying to get Gohan and Videl to get together again.* thought Bulma as she started to dial Chichi's phone number.

Later at the party.......................

"Trunks have you seen Videl." asked Goten as he looked around for Videl.

"No I only saw her when she came in and went to the kitchen to talk to Mom and Chichi. I went there later but I didn't see her again" said Trunks when he looked at the couch and there was Gohan and Videl glaring at each other. He opened his mouth but could not speak he just pointed and Goten followed his finger and saw the same thing.

"So how are you and Erasa I bet she kisses really good." said Videl.

"I bet it's not so good as Sharpner." spet Gohan back.

"I hope yout two have lovely children. I can just see As dumb as Erasa is and as ugly as you are the kids will be just perfect."

"I bet that you and Sharpner will also have great kids. I mean you are both ugly and both stupid and both weaklings. At least mine will be a quarter sayan."

By this time everyone was staring at them wide eyed. Bulma and Chichi we're hidden in the corner given snickers.

"Well I hope you are relly happy with that b@%!h!"

"I hope you are really happy with that bastard!!"

"I1ll be more happ..."

"Stop it!!!" said Goten trying to hold back tears from guilt. 

"What is it Goten?" asked Gohan.

"It is not true!!"

"What's not true?" asked Videl.

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry Videl I did not mean to do this I was very stupid. Please forgive me. IonlydidthisbeacauseIwasjealousofyouthatyouwe'regoingtogetmarriedtohimandIthoughtthatIwouldneverseeyouagainandIdidnotwant thattohappen." said Goten who was clinged to Goten chest crying very much.

(Translation: I only did this because I was jealous of you and that you we're going to get married to him and I thought that I would never see you again and I did not want that to happen.)

"Goten why did you think that I was never going to see you again?" asked Gohan.

"Because you said you we're going to move away."

"Well yes I am going to move away but that does not mean I will not see you."

"And we we're even thinking of moving next to you guys." said Videl as she went next to Gohan and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Did you not call the wedding off?" asked Trunks. They both said no. Trunks finaly noticed his mother giggling in the corner. 

"So this was only to get us to say that it was on purpase?" asked Goten.

"Yes" went Gohan and Videl.

"You are in big trouble mister." said Bulma to Trunks.

"Mom am I in trouble too?" asked Goten.

"We will talk at home."

Gohan and Videl gave a kiss and everyone started to aplause.

"Oh I have an anoucement to make." said Bulma trying to get everyone's attention. When she got it she cleared her throat and went on....

"I am pregnant!!!" every one cheered and went to greet the soon-to-be-mother again. Every one was cheering and congradulating Bulma when they heard a thump. They looked at the source of the noise and saw there being picked up by Gohan and Goku the all mighty prince af sayans. The strongest being in the universe was defeated by a simple news of pregnancy.

* * *

Well did you like it? What will happen now what will be Trunks punishment and what will happen now that they are going to get married?

Find out next chapter at loosing a brother.

P.S. don't forget tto review!


End file.
